God Slayer
by Fenerath
Summary: Unknown to many, the Shodaime's Mokuton was not a bloodline as they assumed, but in fact an Authority he received from defeating the Goddess Gaia. As a child, Naruto discovers a relic of the Shodiame that transports him to the world of Gods and God Slayers, where Harashima first became a Campione. Becoming the newest and youngest God Slayer, what will happen to him upon his return?


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my new story. The premise behind it is that the Shodai Hokage did not actually have a Mokuton bloodline, but instead was a Campione with an authority over trees. How he managed to become a Campione, and how Naruto will become one is explained in this chapter, as well as some other interesting ideas (to me anyways). Please let me know what you think and how the story comes out.**

**I don't own Naruto or Campione. I'm still working on that.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

**_'Demon/Large Summon Thoughts'_**

Jutsu/Skills

* * *

Chapter 1: End of a God Slayer

The sky was roiling in response to the power that had been recently unleashed. Craters covered the landscape, and smoke choked the air. Shards of wood covered the ground, and a newly made valley occupied space that was once a flat plain. A river had been diverted from its course, and now forms a waterfall and a miniature lake at the bottom of the valley. This is the scene of the location where Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage of the newly formed Konohagakure, and Madara Uchiha, Hashirama's onetime best friend, had finished their momentous battle minutes ago.

Hashirama stood overlooking the destruction that they had brought to that place. Eyes misty over the loss of his friend, and his inability to convince him to turn away from his path, he focused on the spot where the last attack occurred. He remembered that clash, where both of them were down to the last dregs of their power, yet both had unleashed a massive attack.

'Truly, we are different beings than we once were.' he thought.

Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through his body, originating from his side. He began to collapse, only for his wife Mito to appear beside him and catch him. As soon as the pain passed, he looked over her as if to reassure himself that he was there.

"Are you ok husband?" asked Mito.

"Not really." Hashirama responded dryly. He then turned to Mito with concern in his eyes. "What about you, are you fine after sealing the Kyuubi inside yourself?"

"It took a while for my body to adjust; otherwise I would have been back sooner and helped you in your battle. However, I had to heal from the damage caused from the sudden influx of its chakra straining my coils. There's a reason why only newborns should be made into Jinchuriki, if it wasn't for this Uzumaki body of mine, I would have died."

This seemed to calm Hashirama, and he began to sag from exhaustion. Mito noticed this and laid him down on the ground. "Let me examine you and see what shape you're in." she told him.

She began scanning him, checking each injury and applying first aid to hold him over until she could get him back to the village. However, when she got to his side, she gasped when she scanned the injury. "You're missing several organs and have others that are damaged! You should be dead by now! How are you still alive?!" she screamed.

Hashirama chuckled weakly. "It's thanks to this ridiculous body of mine. We Senju are born with abnormally strong bodies, and when you add my 'gift' to that, you get a body that can survive even such deadly injuries. Although to be honest, even this is a bit much. I can tell that this fight broke something inside me."

"What do you mean?" asked Mito worriedly.

"Normally, someone like me should live for centuries, and be in prime fighting shape for all of that time. I can feel it through my ability however; my life has been cut short thanks to this fight. I'll only live for a normal lifetime, and weaken over time as I do."

"But… maybe there's something we can do, something that can restore you…" she responded.

"No, it's better this way. This fight has shown me that my kind should not exist in this world. Seeing how Madara handled his power is proof enough."

Hearing this, Mito gazed sadly at the floor, depressed at the thought of Hashirama's life being cut short. But the next words she heard blew such thoughts out of her mind.

"Besides," Hashirama began in a teasing tone and with a sly gleam in his eye, "even though you Uzumaki live much longer than normal, I would still have outlived you. How could I possibly live without my precious Mi-chan by my side? It's impossible I tell you, impossible."

Mito's face erupted in an atomic blush, and her eyes grew wide.

"Y-you b-b-baka!" she stuttered at him.

Hashirama just gave her a sly grin. "How am I a baka for wanting to always have my cute Mi-chan by my side? I think its genius actually."

At this Mito's face turned even redder. She began sputtering, unable to get any intelligible words past her lips. Seeing the normally calm and collected Mito in such a flustered state, Hashirama began chuckling weakly.

Mito just stared at him for a few moments, and realizing that he was teasing her she turned her face away with a huff and a small pout on her lips.

Hashirama just gave her a grin before turning his face back to the landscape. Seeing once more the destruction that they had wrought, he grew somber, and remembered just how this had all started.

His brother Tobirama had developed a jutsu that would allow him to teleport to another location instantly. However it required a seal on the location or person that he would teleport to, making it highly impractical for battle except for prolonged ones, or to perhaps to reach an ally quickly.

Trying to remove the need for a receiving seal, he and Mito had worked together trying to modify the jutsu to allow for teleportation anywhere. Together they developed the Crystal Sphere.

Hashirama reached into his pocket, and pulled out the object in question. For an object that caused so much trouble, it was inconspicuously small. The size of a large marble, it was made of a perfectly clear crystal, as indicated by its name. Its surface had countless seals etched into it, and if one were to look closely, they would see more seals somehow imprinted inside the marble.

_'So small, yet the cause of so much trouble.'_ Hashirama thought to himself.

Seeing what he was looking at, Mito asked him a deceptively simple question. "What do you plan on doing with that?"

The question was deceptive because, due to his earlier statement of how others like him should not exist in this world, the obvious answer would be to destroy it. Yet something inside of him was certain that it was far more complicated than that, and that the obvious answer would lead to disaster in the future.

Hashirama continued gazing at the sphere, reminiscing on the events that lead to the current state of things. The sphere had been designed so that anyone could use it, even without knowledge of sealing as was required by Tobirama's current technique. So to truly test it, Hashirama had volunteered to try it out himself.

Too bad that it hadn't work as expected.

Instead of appearing in the destination that he had chosen beforehand, activating the sphere had instead taken him to another world entirely. One moment he was in his home with his then fiancé and his brother, the next he was just outside a place that he later learned was called Athens, an a land called Greece.

Hashirama had wandered around the country for a few days, not understanding the language that was spoken in that region, until he came across a strange woman. After a few moments of trying to speak with him in their odd language and seeing him not understanding her, she made a motion indicating for him to speak. Thinking it odd, he started talking, only to finder her speaking to him in his native tongue as if she was born to it.

After the shock wore off, they had spent the day conversing, with him explaining the circumstances of his arrival, and her giving him information about the world that he inadvertently found himself. Hearing about the achievements that this world had accomplished without chakra, Hashirama had found himself amazed.

Once night had fallen, he had offered to share his camp with the woman, who agreed. She had still not given him her name, which he found slightly odd, but accepted since she did not know him so he felt that she was just being cautious. His feelings about her changed however shortly after reaching his camp. The instant he lighted a campfire, she attacked him! And by Kami was she strong.

To this day Hashirama was still uncertain just how he had managed to defeat her. Yes, there were parts of his memories of the fight that were missing, but that was not what made him wonder about his survival. It was her pure power, power that had surpassed anything that he had ever experienced in his life. Power that he now knew that belonged to a god… well, goddess anyways.

Still, that he did manage to win was not in question. He remembered lying on the ground after the battle, and hearing her congratulate him for his victory. For some reason, her body was slowly disappearing, but she still had time to 'gift' him, as she put it, with her name: Gaia. Still, despite winning, he had been slowly dying, lying there while staring at the campfire that seemed to be the cause for everything. Somehow, despite all of the destruction around it, the campfire had remained untouched. Almost as if it had a will of its own and had refused to die, choosing instead to persevere.

Hashirama snorted at the memory. It was that moment that given birth to his Will of Fire philosophy that he followed to this day. Still, it had been during that time that he remembered feeling a strange warmth filling his body. He had never known his mother, but for some reason he felt as if she was with him in that moment. After that he had passed out, and then the next thing he knew he had woken up and everything was different. He quickly realized that his body was far stronger than before, even if he was still weak and recovering, which was saying something since as a Senju his body was stronger than the average shinobi.

It was his next revelation however that brought home just how much he had changed. While trying to stumble away from the sight of the battle, he slipped. Trying not to fall, Hashirama futilely reached out, trying to grab a hold of anything even though there was nothing standing after the battle.

Except… suddenly there was.

A tree had then quickly sprouted and grew beneath his hand, providing him with support. Hashirama had just stood there, staring at what had just happened. He had kept looking back and forth between his hand and the tree, trying to comprehend what had occurred. He had then stretched out his hand again, and tried to will another tree to rise. After a moment, another tree grew next to the previous one.

Again, Hashirama had just stared at the tree. After another few moments of this, he had then shook himself out of his mini trance, and made his way out of the area.

A few days later, after he recovered, he had then decided to try the Crystal Sphere again to see if it would take him home. He had waited until now to try, since it he did not know what could have occurred. For all he knew, it could have taken him to an entirely different world. Still, with the danger that this new world provided, he had felt that it was a risk worth taking.

Luckily for him, it turned out that the gamble was successful.

Hashirama shivered that the memory of Mito's reaction once he returned. The punishment she had put him through for worrying her terrified him to this day. How the woman could be so calm to the point that she was almost cold one moment, yet suddenly turn into a fireball of rage that could put terror in the heart of the Sage himself the next was beyond him.

After he recovered from his punishment, he had told both Mito and Tobirama of them about his experience, and about his new body and ability. After some discussion, they decided to pass it off to the rest of the world as a new bloodline named Mokuton. He spent the next few years training in his ability and developing techniques for it. He also made a few more trips to the other world, and learned more about his new condition. His greatest mistake however had been telling the story to his best friend, Madara.

After hearing the story and seeing Hashirama's newfound power, Madara had snuck into his home and stolen the sphere. He had then used it to travel to the other world, and searched for a god while he was in a land that was named Japan. It was similar to the Elemental Nations, and even spoke a similar language, and it was in that place that he encountered and defeated the god Inari.

The Authority, as he had since learned what these abilities were called, that he gained allowed him to summon and control countless foxes, similar to one of the Authorities of another Campione that allowed him to summon and control wolves. Madara's body had also been strengthened, and his Sharingan also grew more potent.

Hashirama mused on that for a few moments. After Madara's brother had died, he had taken his eyes and regained his failing eyesight. He then told his clan about his longer lifespan, and they assumed that it was due to his now named Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, while it was in fact due to his status of a Campione.

That had led to the current state of things. While Hashirama had managed to recover the sphere, the damage was done. Madara had become corrupted by his newfound power, and in this battle used it to summon the Kyuubi. While he could not command it like he could with other foxes, his empowered eyes still allowed him to gain control over it. Still, with Mito's help he had managed to stop the Kyuubi's rampage and seal it away.

Again, Mito interrupted his thoughts and asked him a question. "Husband," she started, using her favorite way of calling him. She seemed to relish the fact that she was married to him, even though she could not take a little teasing about his affections for her. "What will you do about the Crystal Sphere?"

Hashirama considered the sphere once more. "The obvious answer, and common sense, dictate that I should destroy it." he started.

Sensing a conflict, Mito interjected. "But?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Something within me is telling me that there will one day be a need for this once more. And that destroying it will only lead to disaster." he continued.

Seeing Hashirama struggle with himself, Mito decided to give him a suggestion. Tenderly holding his cheek, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Husband, you should do as you see right. Whatever your choice is, it should be one that you can accept completely."

Hearing her, Hashirama's conflict disappeared. With certainty in his eyes, he made to stand, Mito helping him up. Taking another look at the battlefield, Hashirama turned to his wife and looked into her eyes. After a moment, he leaned in and gave her a gentle, but deep kiss, letting his emotions flow into her. After a few minutes of this, he broke away from her, and looking into her lightly blushing face he asked, "What deity did I honor for them to send me such an angel? For nothing else could explain why a piece of the divine is next to me here on this earth."

Blushing even more, Mito did nothing but look down, suddenly finding something extremely interesting in the earth. Giving a small laugh, Hashirama stated, "Come wife, let us return. There is much to do, and the company with which to do it is very enjoyable."

With that, Hashirama and his extremely blushing bride left, making their way to Konoha.

* * *

_-Many Years Later-_

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki was making his way through the forest in the outskirts of Konoha. He had just finished his first year at the Academy, and was currently in the beginning of his first summer break. In three months, he would be returning to start his second year, but for now he was trying to find someplace private where he could train. He was determined to become the Hokage, and gain everyone's respect within the village, so he knew that he had to train as much as possible so that he can be stronger than everyone.

_'Besides,'_ he thought to himself bitterly, _'it's not like I'll be learning much in class.'_

To this day, Naruto _still_ didn't know why everyone seemed to hate him. All of the adults shunned and ignored his existence, and their kids followed their example. He was always kicked out of shops, and when he could buy something he had to pay three times the amount for bad or expired items. No one ever hit him, not since that one drunk was put in prison before he could do more than punch and kick him a few times, so he was glad for that at least.

Still, as far as he knew there was no reason for everyone to hate him. He knew it wasn't because of his pranks, he only started that to at least get some attention, and they hated him long before the pranks started. And because of that he had no friends, all of the adults would either shoo him away, or call their kids and tell them to stay away from him. His greatest hope was that things would change as soon as he was able to join the Academy. There, the other kids _had_ to spend time with him, and he hoped that by joining the adults would see that he wanted to protect them, that he wasn't a bad person.

His hope was in vain.

Even though the other kids had to spend time with him, they all ignored him just like their parents did. The adults didn't care that he was training to be a ninja, in fact that just seemed to make them madder. Not only that, but even in class he couldn't get a chance. The teachers ignored his questions, and kicked him out of class whenever they could. And even though he couldn't prove it, he was sure that they were teaching him wrong.

So he was going to take advantage of the break to get as strong as he could, so that he didn't fall behind everyone. He _was_ going to be Hokage, and no one could stop him dattebayo!

As he wandered the forest, he came across a large fence with a lot of warning signs around it. Since he had to learn to read by himself, it took him a while to piece together what they said.

_'Warning… training ground 44… is off limits to all… non-military… citizens. Chunin and… below must have… authorization… to enter... Extreme danger… and risk of… death… otherwise.'_ Naruto read. _'Wow, this place is dangerous… yeah; I'm SO not going in there. I can't be Hokage if I'm dead.'_

So, showing an odd amount of prudence for once, Naruto turned right and followed the fence instead of trying to cross it to prove that he beat any dangers inside. He kept walking until he reached a clearing nearby. What caught his attention immediately about the clearing was the huge tree in the center. It was easily 80 meters tall, and looked ancient. Amazed by the size of the tree, which even in the Land of Fire was unusual, he walked over to it and made a circuit around it. After his awe started to die down, Naruto took another close look at the tree, and then a few moments later made a decision.

_'I'm gonna climb it.'_ he thought to himself.

Naruto had always liked high areas. He enjoyed the scenery from above, when he was high up; it seemed that all of his problems disappeared. Not only that, but from that far up he couldn't see the glares of the adults. This was part of the reason why Naruto seemed to always enjoy sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain, although for some reason he always felt the best when he was sitting on the head of the Fourth. It was secretly part of the reason why he was his hero. Even dead, he still somehow made Naruto feel safe.

_'The view from such a high tree must be amazing!' _With that thought in mind, Naruto began looking for a way up the tree. Not seeing any, he decided to just try climbing to see if he could get up by his own willpower. He made it up 6' before he slipped and fell to the earth.

Naruto got up, and stood before the tree, arms crossed before him while glaring at it for daring to deny him. After a few moments, he nodded his head and spoke.

"Challenge accepted."

With those words he made his way back home and began to gather supplies.

* * *

_-Three Days Later-_

After three days, Naruto was finally ready to try climbing the tree again. He had managed to convince the Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage and his personal 'Jiji', to buy some rope and rock climbing gear for him since he knew that he would never be allowed in the stores that sell them. When asked why, Naruto stated that he saw a really high tree, and wanted to get to the top to see the sights. Knowing about Naruto's habit of climbing, and the fact that he couldn't stop him without a constant ANBU guard, Sarutobi bought the supplies for him, making sure to get him to promise to be careful. He's climbed plenty of high places before, so Sarutobi knew that the young blonde knew what he was doing and wasn't too worried about him.

After giving his promise, Naruto ran back to the clearing where he found the tree and gave it another glare.

"So, we meet again." he stated stoically with a serious gaze. "This time, things will go much differently than before."

Having said that, Naruto geared up, and screaming his battle-cry of "FOR RAMEN!" he rushed the tree, intent on defeating this new mortal nemesis.

* * *

-One Hour Later-

"*Huff*, *huff*, *wheeze*. Take *huff* that you *gasp* stupid tree. *Wheeze* No one gets the best of *huff* Naruto Uzumaki *huff* dattebayo!" Naruto shouted at his defeated foe. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, he looked around, taking in the view as he waited to get his breath back.

Once he was rested, Naruto then took a look at the tree itself. From below, it could not be seen, however once the tree was climbed a platform of sorts was formed by the highest branches. He thought that it was odd, he'd never seen anything like it one any of the other trees that he'd climbed, and that was before he took a closer look at the trunk of the tree. On closer inspection, Naruto noticed that there were cracks in the trunk that seemed to almost make what looked like a door.

Thinking that it was odd, Naruto walked over to the trunk and knocked on it. To his surprise, a hollow sound echoed back at him. Now exited over finding a secret that no one else seemed to know about, he began pushing against the door, determined to open it. He pushed as hard as he could, but the door refused to budge. So he kept trying, and started unconsciously pushing chakra into the effort.

Suddenly, a light began to emit from the door. Backing away, Naruto noticed that the light seemed to come from the entire door, before it suddenly condensed itself and formed a swirl mark in the center. Once the swirl formed, the door suddenly retreated into the tree, revealing a spiraling staircase that descended into the trunk of the tree.

Naruto gave out a cheer, and started to descend the stairs. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped when he heard a noise behind him. Looking back, he saw that the door had closed behind him. Looking around, he noticed that instead of being stuck in darkness since there were no windows or lights, he could still see fine. Trying to find out how this could be, he realized that the ceiling was emitting a soft blue light, not enough to blind, but enough to allow for clear and easy vision. After descending for what seemed like twice the height of the tree, he came to the end of the stairs, and into a large chamber that seemed to be twice the size of his entire apartment.

Looking around, he noticed that it looked like the chamber was mostly an office, although it also seemed to have elements of a living room in it. There was a large desk surrounded by bookcases, along with a work bench and tools. There was a large, comfortable looking chair at the desk, and he could still see some papers on the desk, although they seemed to have yellowed with age. There were also maps pinned up along the walls near the desk, and plans for objects near the workbench.

However there were also couches, an old radio, something that seemed to be a fireplace, and end tables and a coffee table. On the walls were also several doors and corridors, which upon investigation led to a kitchen, a few bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms, a dining room, and what seemed to be what Naruto once heard called a 'man cave'. There was a large layer of dust over everything, showing that no one had entered the secret apartment in a long time.

Exited at finding such a cool place, Naruto began wondering if his Jiji would let him move in here. He had everything that he could want here, except for a maybe a TV, along with far more space. Not only that, but he also didn't have to worry about people breaking in and destroying his stuff seeing how hard it was to enter in the first place. That was a real worry at his current apartment, seeing as it happened on a regular basis. People would break in and just destroy his stuff, not even stealing anything. Add to that his lack of hot water, power that kept getting turned off and taking days to turn back on after paying a large fee for fixing the problem, and fixtures that no one would repair, and this place instantly became his number one place where he wanted to live, even if it was out of the village proper.

Scratch that. Especially since it was out of the village proper.

After having explored the place, Naruto decided to check the office for anything that seemed useful. Ignoring the books and scrolls for now, seeing as he still had too much difficulty in reading to make it worth his time, he walked over to the desk and began going through the drawers. In most of the drawers, he just found more paperwork, books, and office supplies, but inside the middle drawer on the right-hand side he found a small chest made of a deep, rich wood. It was a simple chest, with only a delicate carving of a vine circling its sides, yet that somehow just made it more wondrous and impressive.

Naruto gazed at the chest for a few moments, and then tried to open it, but no matter how hard he struggled it stayed firmly shut. Frustrated, he yelled out in anger and slammed it on the desk. However, this caused him to lose his balance and slip. Trying to catch himself, he flailed his arms about, desperate not to fall. Unfortunately for him, all he managed to do was catch his hand on a sharp corner on the desk and cut his hand before he fell with a surprised shout.

Cursing as much as his seven year old mind knew how, he got up and glared at the chest. Reaching for it to chuck it at a wall, he unknowingly used his now bloody hand to pick up the chest. His blood soaked into the chest, revealing a seal that quickly vanished, but not before causing a clicking sound that Naruto's sensitive ears picked up. Looking at the box again, his eyes widened when he noticed that it was now unlocked, allowing him to open it. Inside, he saw a large, clear marble along with a small scroll.

Leaving the marble alone for now, Naruto unrolled the scroll and began trying to piece together its contents. Due to his illiteracy, it took a while, and he didn't understand a lot of it, but from what he did understand he was in awe at what he now knew was named the Crystal Sphere. He picked it up and held it up to the light, gazing at the refractions the light made within it.

From what he understood, this is why the First Hokage was so strong. He didn't know much about the man, since the teachers made sure to teach him as little as possible, but he did know that he was seen as a god among shinobi. And this is why he was so strong. There was another guy called Madara that used it and got really strong too, but Naruto didn't know much about him. The scroll just said that he used the power to hurt people, and that's why the First locked up the Sphere.

Still, Naruto knew that HE wasn't going to use it to hurt anyone, just to become Hokage. That was a good reason, right? And how else was he going to become Hokage? The teachers weren't helping him; that was for sure. Not only that, but maybe he'd gain some sort of power that would make him so strong that he'd become Hokage now! And if this belonged to the First Hokage, then wouldn't that mean that it belonged to him as well since he was a future Hokage?

With these thoughts in mind, Naruto recalled the instructions on how to use the Sphere, and channeled his chakra into specific symbols that were etched into the surface. With a flash of light, he then disappeared from the Elemental Nations.

* * *

_-Contents of the Scroll-_

To whomever is reading this. By getting this far and being able to open this chest, you have proven yourself to be either a Senju or Uzumaki. If you are reading this, then you must be aware of the secret history of our clans, the true history that reveals the secret to my strength, and the strength of my rival Madara. Know then, that you now hold the Crystal Sphere, the reason why we have become what we were.

The Sphere is an attempt by my brother and wife to create an object that would allow any leaf shinobi to be able to use the space-time jutsu known as the Hiraishin jutsu without having an in-depth knowledge of the sealing arts, and without having to have a receiving marker at the point of arrival. However, either through a mistake or lack of understanding, the Sphere instead take one to another world entirely, one where gods roam the earth and cause calamities.

In this world, mankind his helpless to resist them, for what man can fight a god? However, there are a very lucky few, who for some reason or another, manage to do the impossible and vanquish the divine. These men are known as Campione, and are the devil kings of the world. They gain the Authority of the god that they killed, along with a body that can contain it and fight on even terms with gods.

I myself defeated Gaia, which gave me the Authority known as [Gardener]. It gave me the ability to control wood and other plants, even create them from nothing. In our world, it is known as Mokuton. Madara defeated the god known as Inari, and gained the Authority known as [Lord of Foxes], which lets him summon and control hordes of foxes.

I now give you this warning, and urge you to seal the Sphere once again unless there is a great need for it. Campione are not meant to exist in our world. We are too powerful, and there is nothing that can truly stand against us. Should this power be abused, there is none that can resist. Madara became drunk with his newfound power, and used it to oppress his opponents and subjects alike. He caused great suffering, and believed that those with power should subjugate those without. It caused us to fall out, and eventually fight to the death years later.

Know then, if you take this path, that with power comes responsibility. Do not abuse it, for great trust is being placed in you. It is easy to wield power, but hard to know when and how it should be wielded. I sincerely hope that you use this power to protect, not to destroy. There is an apt description of Campione in the other world, and I leave you with it. Instructions on how to use the Sphere are on the other side of the scroll.

Hashirama Senju  
The First Hokage

_A Campione—a god slayer—is a supreme ruler._  
_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a god slayer—is a lord._  
_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a god slayer—is a devil._  
_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is done. So Hashirama and Madara were Campiones. To me, this explains why they were so much more powerful compared to their modern day counterparts. As strong as Obito is, I don't think that he could toy with 5 Kage level opponents. I just can't see him pulling a freaking meteor out of the sky, and then when it's stopped by the combined efforts of the Kages, casually pull out another one and slam it on top of the first, all the while looking like a BOSS. And Yamato (or Tenzo if you prefer) is a joke compared to Hashirama, at least based off of what we've seen from him so far.**

**Since Madara is a Campione himself, placing Hashirama's cells inside himself could potentially give him access to the same powers as Hashirama without killing him, along with having the same strength in the techniques since he's on the same level. Trying to place the cells of a Campione inside normal humans would probably kill them from overpowering their bodies, with only a very small few being either compatible or powerful enough to accept them, explaining Yamato and Danzo. I also think that Obito would have taken Madara's eye so that he could have the EMS, gaining a more powerful Sharingan than his own which is why he could control the Kyuubi and Sanbi (Yagura). He wasn't trying to take Madara's Authority (he wouldn't even know about it), just his more powerful Sharingan, and by the time he took it for himself he would have been powerful enough to survive the transplant.**

**I can even play it off as this being why he can use Kamui to phase through objects, while Kakashi can't. Yes, Kakashi isn't an Uchiha so it costs more chakra to use than it would otherwise, but that only means that he wouldn't be able to use it as long as Obito, not that he can't use it.**

**Before someone asks about it, the door on the tree was sealed so that only an Uzumaki's or Senju's chakra could open it. Same with the chest, only instead of chakra it needed blood.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**As a heads up, I'm also working on a few other stories, so updates for this story will most likely not be speedy. I'll update the most quickly the stories that catch my interest the most, but I will still be working on all of my stories. To reassure everyone, I will never abandon any story, although I may take a break from one if there is no inspiration currently for it. Check my profile to see what the other active and upcoming stories are and feel free to send me a message as to what you think about them.**


End file.
